


The Ex-Posh sluts blowjob

by Thefallen1986



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Mila is offering her services on Windfall island.Underage.
Relationships: LInk/Mila (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	The Ex-Posh sluts blowjob

Mila had been going around Windfall island, offering her sexual services, specialising in blowjobs in-spite off her age, she needs her wealth again, she needed it badly, she hated being poor.

Seeing a familiar boy in green, she signalled him “Hello boy I want too offer you my services” the boy smirked and pointed between his legs  
“So you going too want a blow job?” the boy in green, Link was it? Nodded, giving her 200 Rupees, her going rate.

Mila sucked the boys cock deep, the boy grunted as she sucked and slurped on his cock, making the boy stroke her hair as he came inside her, Mila and Link both smirking, they both got a good deal from this, Link even gave a tip off 20 Rupees.

“About fucking time you got back Link” boomed the king of red lions “And why so smug?” Link could only giggle “Gah at this rate Ganondorf will find Princess Zelda, stop fucking around and get too work” Link smirked, the King not knowing how right he was.

END

Not one off my better stories but its been in my head for a while.


End file.
